<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid For A Day by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706280">Maid For A Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Because I can, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Clothing Kink, I hate that clothing kink is a thing but okay, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Swordplay, Swords, dressing in feminine clothing, hinting at Virgil's future suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an excuse to write this, so I did it.<br/>I'm doing the three requests I got as soon as I post it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid For A Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The hot_mess_express' request will be next because I wanted to let Virgil wear feminine clothing because I'm not allowed to</p><p>Author fact: I look damn good in heels.  My confidence may be low most of the time, but fuck do I look good in stilettos.  It hurts after three hours, but I'm a stubborn asshole who wears them all day (don't do that.  My ankles are already fucked up, so I have nothing to lose).  I also look nice in skirts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil should know better than to make bets with the twins.  They cheat and rig every game.  That's why he was wearing a maid outfit and sitting in the basement.  He crossed his arms in annoyance as Roman hummed upstairs.  He was at their house.  Remus was out, spending his day with Janus.  Roman got the day with Virgil, and Remus' end of the deal was coming for the next month.  The twins were going on a road trip to experience different types of meats around the country, and during that time Virgil was to not eat people.  Fine.  Whatever.  That was better than Roman making him a fucking maid.  He heard a gasp next to him.  Roman's victim of the day was awake.  Great.  Virgil let out a small huff, adjusting the dress.  He had no qualms about dressing up, but he hated knowing Roman wore a smug grin.</p><p>"Where are we?"  The captive gasped out.  "Did they kidnap you too?  Are they going to kill us?"</p><p>"I wish they would kill me.  That'd be less humiliating.  Feel lucky you don't have a plug up your ass."</p><p>The victim paused at that, either disturbed at any assumptions he made or taken aback by the words.  He cleared his throat.  "If you let me go, we can escape together.  I don't know how long you've been here, but we could take them.  Two on two."</p><p>Virgil honestly considered it just to piss off Roman, humming.  That would worry his boyfriends, though, so he shook his head.  "No, it'd make them worry.  I'm not supposed to leave.  Lost a hand and an ear last time they couldn't find me.  They gave me a new hand or whatever, but I miss hearing things on my right like I do the left.  I also miss seeing Patton's face.  He has lovely freckles."</p><p>"If you untie me, I'll make sure no one hurts you again.  They won't get you."</p><p>"Depends on how fast you can run and what you taste like.  Roman loves a good hunt.  Feel lucky.  I'd love to die by his hands."</p><p>Then he heard footsteps, turning to the stairs to glare.  Roman chuckled at that as he descended.  "Heard you being a chatterbox with our friend.  What were you talking about?"</p><p>"Escaping together."  Virgil replied, standing up.  He inhaled sharply as the toy in him adjusted with his position change.  "I'm considering it more as this goes on.  Go back upstairs so I can untie him and leave with him."</p><p>"I won't get to see you for a month after today.  You're not escaping with breakfast.  The dress isn't that bad."</p><p>"The heels hurt my feet."</p><p>"You walk in them just fine.  Still, you can take them off--"</p><p>"No, because I respect the rules of a bet, unlike you and your stupid brother.  I'll wear the stupid outfit until Remus gets back.  Then I'm getting changed and taking this thing out of my ass."  Virgil kissed him, listening to the victim stutter in disbelief.  He pulled back, tugging the skirt part down.  "I hate this.  I'm glad you're leaving for a month."</p><p>"Don't say that."  Roman slashed the victim with his sword, cutting his arm deeply.  He held the sword up, watching as Virgil licked the blood off.  "You love this."</p><p>"I love cleaning your swords.  I don't love you cheating during our games."</p><p>"Just focus on your task.  You're cleaning for me today.  There's blood on the ground now."</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, dropping quickly to lick the blood off the floor.  Thank fuck he mopped it the day prior.  Dust and blood did not mix well.  Virgil lifted his head, licking his bottom lip.  "Sorry man, your death is gonna be long and painful.  Roman wants me to lick each drop that falls on the floor, and he's savoring it.  One of the many bad parts of being his boyfriend, but he does provide me with good food, and I love him.  If it helps, I considered letting you go and running away, but they're all super protective over me.  I'd come back eventually."</p><p>Roman sliced the man through the cheek, putting the sword back at Virgil's mouth.  He smiled once his boyfriend took it into his mouth, careful not to cut his own tongue.  "We'd be worried sick if you just disappeared.  I think everyone would kill me.  I'd kill me if I lost you."</p><p>"Don't do that.  I like having you around."</p><p>"I won't.  Don't let the blood drip on your outfit, love."</p><p>"I'm burning this outfit once today is over."</p><p>"Aww, but you're so cute!  Wait, let me take a picture."</p><p>Virgil sat perfectly still, listening as the shutter of Roman's phone camera.</p><p>"Stand up so I can take more pictures.  I'm sending these to our little group chat."</p><p>Virgil stood, turning when Roman told him to.  He lifted the skirt lightly at his request, letting him take a picture of the butt plug that was snug in him.  Roman poked it, making Virgil hiss.  "Are you taking a fucking video?"</p><p>"Just to show this off.  I bought a bigger one just to torture you, and I said no underwear for a reason."  Roman looked at the man still tied up.  "Isn't he pretty?  He's very receptive to praise, so you better answer correctly."</p><p>"Yes?"  The man tried, and his other cheek was immediately cut.</p><p>"Hm, you don't sound sure.  Virgil, back on your knees so you can clean up the blood."</p><p>"Stop making me change positions.  It's hard to get up in these heels.  I may know how to walk in them, but I'm not an expert.  I'm going to fall."  Virgil readjusted his dress, getting down slowly.  He started to lick the ground, hearing more camera shutters.  Why did he let his boyfriends do this shit again?</p><p>"Sorry.  I'll stop making you get up.  Logan said you look cute, and Patton wants you to keep the dress.  You do look beautiful."</p><p>"Thanks, Ro.  Tell Patton we're getting a divorce if he makes me keep this fucking dress."</p><p>"But you're so cute!"</p><p>Virgil opted to ignore that.  "I'll thoroughly clean each of your swords once we're done.  Am I making breakfast today?"</p><p>"No, I got you where I want.  I just want to hand feed you so you can clean my fingers each time I pick up the meat.  Maybe have you clean all the dishes with your tongue."  Roman slashed his arm, watching with delight as Virgil crawled to where the blood was dripping.  </p><p>"You can't cook."</p><p>"I can cook!  Remus just usually does it!  I know how to cook!"</p><p>"Just let me make breakfast.  I don't want you to fuck it up."</p><p>Roman made an offended noise, slashing the other side of the man's body so Virgil would have to crawl more.  He hummed, putting the sword to Virgil's mouth.  "I feel bad now.  You clearly hate the outfit.  You can get changed."</p><p>"No, I like the outfit.  I'm just being difficult.  I'm sorry.  I went too far again.  I love the outfit, and the heels make me almost as tall as you, so that's nice.  Next time you want me to dress up, just hand me the clothes and ask me.  I'll probably do it unless I'm having a bad time."</p><p>"I know what'll cheer you up.  Want a sword?"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>That's why he lets them do this shit.</p><p>"I. . . I can use a sword?  To hurt someone?  Really?"  Virgil looked up, licking the sword at his lips.  No one touched Roman's swords.  Not even Remus.  Sure, he could hold them for cleaning or hold them until Roman was ready for one, but no one used them except the man himself.  "Any sword I want?"</p><p>"I, uh, made you a sword.  It may not be good, but I thought we could have a sword that was ours--"</p><p>"Wait, come here.  I want to kiss you, but I don't feel like standing up.  This is so sweet.  Please let me kiss you."</p><p>Roman knelt down, instantly getting tackled to the floor by a very eager boyfriend.  He would've made a joke about how excited he was, but Virgil wasn't letting a single syllable out of his mouth.  He pinned the older man down to kiss him, holding his shoulders against the ground.  He finally pulled away, sitting on his stomach as he took deep breaths.  Roman let his hands wander to his thighs, smiling.  "If I knew you'd be this excited, I'd offer it to you awhile ago."</p><p>"You made us a sword.  Of course I'm excited.  You never give swords."</p><p>"You're a special person.  Let me get up so I can get our sword.  You'll be the first to use it."</p><p>Virgil kissed him again before scrambling off of him onto the ground.  Roman stabbed the man quickly, giving the sword to Virgil so he could clean it when he went upstairs.  Virgil did so happily, listening to the creaking from the floorboards upstairs.</p><p>"You could still untie me.  We can leave.  I don't know what they did to you, but you need help.  Just let me go, and this will all be over."  The man said quickly, struggling to catch his breath.  "You don't want to kill me."</p><p>"I don't know, man.  He made me a sword.  That's kind of amazing."</p><p>"You have Stockholm syndrome.  You need help."</p><p>"Not with Ro, I don't.  He got me after I was broken in.  I hate that term.  Broken in.  I was ready to join them long before I was stolen.  You should feel honored to die, if anything.  Let's hope your meat tastes better than your blood.  You don't have enough iron.  I wonder what we should do for breakfast.  I'm sick of eggs with meat.  I'm craving ribs.  Think I can convince him?"</p><p>"Convince me of what?"  Roman asked as he came back down.</p><p>"I want to make lunch for breakfast.  I want ribs."</p><p>"We can make ribs.  It's your last day for a month.  Ready to use our sword?  Take off the heels for this.  I want you to be completely balanced."</p><p>Virgil didn't hesitate to take the shoes off, standing up quickly.  He took the sword, smiling.  Roman took his arms, helping him form a good stance.</p><p>"Lethal or not?  Your choice."</p><p>"Lethal.  His blood tastes like shit.  I want to eat an actual meal.  I'll still clean your swords, but I don't want to keep drinking."</p><p>"Alright."  Roman kissed his cheek, adjusting him.  With one last cry from the victim, he had Virgil thrust the sword forward.  "Gorgeous, dear.  You did a wonderful job for your first time."</p><p>Virgil tore the sword out, licking the blade gently.  "Okay, carving time?"</p><hr/><p>Roman tried to insist on cooking, but Virgil didn't trust him in the kitchen.  Remus told him horror stories about him cooking before, so he was fine doing the work.  Roman still hovered over him, trying to help when he could.  He put them in the oven, ushering Roman out of the kitchen so they could sit in the dining room.  He straddled Roman, pressing their foreheads together.  "You got about two hours until those are ready."</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p>"Can I just hold you?  Is that weird?  I know I'm usually 'sex first, talk second,' but I'm going to miss you this month."</p><p>"You do this each year.  It'll be fine.  Just bring me back something.  I want to try Texan."</p><p>"I will, but I want to hold you for awhile."</p><p>"You can hold me for as long as you want."</p><p>He pulled the younger man closer, inhaling deeply.  "I'm sorry.  I got you all dressed up, but I'm not doing anything."</p><p>"Hey, whatever makes you happy.  Still burning the dress.  I will be keeping the heels."</p><p>"They're beautiful on you.  Can we move this elsewhere?  I want to get comfortable with you on my lap."</p><p>Virgil nodded, stepping off of him.  He took Roman's hand, allowing him to lead him to the den.  He waited patiently as his boyfriend sat down to get back on top of him.  Roman immediately pulled him close to his chest, adjusting his body until he got into a position that was comfortable for the two of them.  They settled into silence.  At some point, Roman turned on a movie so they wouldn't just be sitting there.  It was rather nice.  The movie was a musical, something he expected from his boyfriend, and luckily it was a good one.</p><p>Roman kept a hand on his thigh, rubbing circles with his index finger.  He gave him a chaste kiss, pinching his thigh gently.  "If you can't handle going without human meat during the month, let us know."</p><p>"I'll be fine.  I've gone almost my whole life without eating people."</p><p>"It'll be bad.  You'll want to eat only that for awhile.  It's basically an addiction at this point.  Patton has our numbers if you need to tap out at all.  Remus won't mind."</p><p>"How hard can it be?"  Virgil didn't feel or sound confident.</p><p>"Just let him know if you need to stop.  Remus would gladly have you cook for him in exchange."</p><p>"I'm not backing down from a bet.  I'll tell you if I need to eat.  If I don't, Patton will.  None of you can keep secrets."</p><p>"It's important we're all honest with each other and--"</p><p>"And I think it's nice we have a little system to keep each other safe.  It's fine.  I promise I won't go overboard."</p><p>"Alright."  Roman dropped it, closing his eyes.</p><p>They both knew it was a lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy late Yom Kippur.  It's the one day god and I don't have beef, except this year they gave me a headache at five in the morning, so I guess not all is forgiven.  Sunset, I'm hungry, I wrote most of this yesterday and edited it tonight as I ate dinner because fuck dude.  I need water.</p><p>Heart cult represent.  I'm now a Jewish, cultist, Quaker.  &lt;3</p><p>" Let's hope your meat tastes better than your blood.  You don't have enough iron.  I wonder what we should do for breakfast.  I'm sick of eggs with meat.  I'm craving ribs.  " is me showing my ADHD because I reread that and went 'huh, alright, my mind just fucked off for a bit and went on a joyride'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>